


Massage Therapy

by MissOliveMango



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara!Sans, Cunnilingus, F/M, Intimacy, Making Out, Massage, Sex, Smut, blowjob, human identifies as female, unnamed human, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOliveMango/pseuds/MissOliveMango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frisk freed the monsters from the underground, most monsters took up jobs above ground to help assimilate with the humans. A massage therapist seemed like the perfect job to Sans- he could take up clients as his discretion and got to work with something that interested him. Win, win, right?</p><p>“Sans, your 4:30 appointment is here.”</p><p>Sans never really found the novelty of humans like some did- though, he didn’t really feel attraction for anyone, for that matter- but her beauty struck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This is my first fic in a long, long time. Thanks to TellCosy for inspiring me to write again. :)

If there was one thing that fascinated Sans, it was human muscles. Being a skeleton himself, it was just enthralling to think about the organs that allowed humans to move without the aid of magic, like was the case with him.

When Frisk freed the monsters from the underground, most monsters took up jobs above ground to help assimilate with the humans. A massage therapist seemed like the perfect job to Sans- he could take up clients as his discretion and got to work with something that interested him. Win, win, right? 

“Sans, your 4:30 appointment is here.” A voice rang through the door accompanied by a soft knock. 

Her stance was tense, clearly nervous as she occupied herself with the artwork on the walls. Sans never really found the novelty of humans like some did- though, he didn’t really feel attraction for anyone, for that matter- but her beauty struck him. It was obvious: in her eyes, shining and full of thought, her hair, just begging to be stroked. Her aura was welcoming and warm.

So affected was he that even after clearing his throat, his voice waivered as he said “hey, uh, i’m sans. you’re my four thirty, right?”

She turned to him, and he had to resist the urge to gape. “Yeah,” She smiled, voice small. “Nice to meet you, Sans.”

Now never in his short career as a masseuse had Sans ever been uncomfortable with a client, and he was damned if he was going to start today. So he swallowed, extended his hand, and shook hers with false confidence. “if you’ll follow me.”

Back in his office, surrounded by the dim lighting and scent of sandalwood oil (his favorite), Sans felt considerably more in his element. He turned to her and asked “have you ever had a massage before?”

She nodded. He grinned and continued, “heh, then i won’t give you the _rub-down_ -“ She snorted loudly with a laugh, “but i’ll leave the room, and you uh, get undressed. i’ll knock before i come back in.”

Her smile turned bashful as he mentioned the word “undressed”, something he noticed a little too attentively, but she nodded that she understood and Sans left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, he fell gently against the door and sighed deeply, grateful no one could see him down the hall. Maybe a glass of water would take some of the edge off?

Knock knock. She called out her consent to come in and he entered the room. He allowed himself a moment, just a moment, to observe her body. His eyes dragged over the blanket that covered her, revealing the curve of her feet and calves, the plump round that was her rump, the fall of the small of her back. The end of the blanket exposed the side of her breast and her smooth shoulders. He felt sweat gather at his browbone.

“Sans?”

He snapped to attention, fearing he’d been caught. “yeah?”

“Um,” She began, meeting his eyes. Sans noted their hypnotic quality. “I don’t mean to be rude, but…you’re a skeleton, and when I shook your hand earlier…I mean, how will you-“

“magic.” He interrupted with an understanding grin. She smiled back at him sweetly, and then plopped her face into the head cushion attached to the table. “don’t worry kiddo, you’re in good _sans_.”

At her giggle, he chortled and grabbed the oil. “i am, uh, going to start with your shoulders. i need you to tell me at any point if you want the pressure softer, harder, or the same. okay?”

“Okay.” She mumbled, restricted from the cushion. With that, he dispersed the oil into his now-there palm and started to rub the oil into her shoulders. Her skin was soft, he noted absently, as he worked himself through her muscles.

_Trapezius…deltoid…_

He lost himself in the left side of her back, traversing her knots and taming them. This was his favorite part of being a masseuse, retraining muscles back into their positions and relieving some pain for his clients. Sans sat in a rolling chair he kept in the office and continued down to work his fingers into her arm.

_Teres major...triceps…extensor carpi radialis..._

She absently placed her hand on his femur as he manipulated her arm, nearly breaking his concentration. Her fingers were so warm! It took no small amount of effort on his part to tear his attention away from his leg and back to her arm, where he moved instead to her hand and fingers.

Her right side received a similar treatment until he was satisfied.

_Rhomboid…latissimus dorsi…_

“Oh!” She exclaimed softly as Sans hit a particularly tender spot in her mid-back.

“do you want it softer?” He asked, voice gruff from not speaking. Had he not had his hands on her, he wouldn’t have detected the tenseness that overcame her.

“N-no, that pressure is fine.” She breathed. He, after a pregnant pause, decided to keep on. The way she reacted to him, relaxed into his touch and yet stayed so visibly alert was really grinding on Sans’ mind.

Still, he pressed on, not taking long to get back into his rhythm. As he chased a knot into her glute muscle, a royal blue waistband got in his way. The phrase _“are you kidding me”_ floated across his conscious as his hands reached closer to her thong. He tried to reason that the blanket was still covering half of the cheeks of her butt, but it wasn’t exactly loose to her form, and it certainly didn’t leave much to the imagination. He stilled for a moment, inner turmoil just about to spill over, before he heard a very shy “You can keep going, if you want.”

The thump of Sans’ soul would have been audible were it not for the soft music in the background. That could have been a very loaded statement, had she an idea of the increasingly deviant thoughts he was having. This was definitely unfamiliar territory for him: he had never really been attracted to a human before, nevermind one that was almost naked on a table in front of him. But no, Sans reconsidered, he had to maintain professionality.

Just when he noticed that his inner ramblings had gone on way too long, and that he hadn’t touched her again in a good thirty seconds, she completely surprised him by reaching down and gently moving the waistline of her thong down to the edge of the blanket. “There. I promise, I’m comfortable.” Her face had turned toward him, and he caught the blush of her cheeks and the size of her dilated pupils.

By the time she relaxed again, with her face back in the cushion, his own blue blush matched hers. “…if you’re, uh, comfortable.” He tried, bringing the blanket back up to her shoulders to move to her legs. He pulled the blanket out the expose her left leg, and tucked the blanket under her right leg. She spread her legs slightly to accommodate.

Now, Sans had seen plenty of thighs in his life, as we all have. But never had the word “creamy” come to his mind until this moment, staring at hers. He decided that the calves and feet could wait until a little later, and applied his fingers to her thigh instead. She immediately hummed in appreciation, and he grasped at straws to distract himself as he began to work.

“so…are you seein’ anyone?” Maybe if she had a partner already, he would feel a little more in control…

“Oh, no.” She responded quickly. “I’m a student, not much time for a significant other.” Well shit.

“what are you studying?”

“Anatomy.” She was meeting standards Sans didn’t know he had. Lost in the thoughts of trying to find something to divert his affections, his thumb slid a little too high and brushed the edge of her panties.

She gasped. They both froze.

Then she spread her legs just the slightest bit farther open.

Sans was not a dull man by any means. Tenetively, he sustained the massage of her thigh and asked “do you uh…like when i involve your whole leg?”

She literally moaned. “Yes, I do. Very much.”

Okay, Sans thought with a thoughtful grimace. He reached higher and involved her glutes in the massage of her thigh, allowing himself to feel her in something other than how he felt other clients. Her butt was full figured to say the least, and he enjoyed pressing his fingers into her flesh. She made a small noise of pleasure.

From this vantage point, Sans could see the outline of her labia through her underwear. Never before had he seen one, and never before had he wanted to so very badly. He wanted to see how many of those sweet little sounds he could pull from her throat.

“i need to know something, kiddo.” His bass resonated throughout the room. “do you…” Not sure how to finish the question, he stuttered for a moment before she supplied, “Want this?”

“it’s all up to you.” His voice was gentle, wanting this so badly but also needing her consent.

“I…I’m so hot, Sans…” She admitted, turning her upper body to face him, covering her breast with her hand. “If you’ll have me, I…I really want this.”

That was all he needed. Feeling adventurous now that he had permission, Sans cupped the cheek of her ass and squeezed softly, earning a barely audible little squeak.

“That, um, feels nice.” Her voice shook as she spoke, and he couldn’t help but to chuckle lowly.

“heh, if ya say so.” While applying his hand to her thigh, his thumb found its way closer and closer to her center. Sans could feel the heat radiating from her. After moving the blanket with his other hand to include her right leg in the fray, he moved his hand to the same spot there. His thumbs slid into the junction between her thighs and pelvis, threatening to touch her vulva. She visibly shivered and stretched her legs to try and alleviate some tension in them.

Finally, he moved his finger to her center and gently prodded the fabric there. She was wet. Sans wasn’t familiar with human reproductive organs, but the feeling of her wet body was making him throb. The quiet moans she was releasing were encouraging him to press further; he hooked a finger around her panties and pulled them to the side, uncovering her wet, pink womanhood. He did all he could to tug his eyes away to meet hers- her glazed eyes told a story similar to the one he was currently feeling.

Slowly, carefully, experimentally, Sans pressed against the swollen nub at the top of her slit. She arched her back and hissed, whispering “More, please…” He obliged, rubbing her clit in little clockwise circles, running his other hand along her inner thigh. Her mewls of pleasure graced his ears, and he smiled.

She pushed the blanket off of her body and it hit the floor, giving away her entire, oily body: her neck, taught with the words of praise spilling from her lips, her pink, pointed nipples, heaving with each unsteady breath she took. To say Sans was tempted was an understatement. The hand on her thigh crawled up to her lower stomach, and he gently spread her lips open with two fingers. When he saw how she practically dripped onto the sheets below, _“taste her”_ was his first intense instinct. He dipped his index finger against her core and brought it to his smile, materializing a tongue (rather dramatically, for her effect) and wrapping it around her taste. It blew his mind- he wanted more of her, wanted to taste more.

He grabbed the rolling chair and pulled it to her feet. As he sat, he hoisted her by her knees to be positioned at the end of the bed, her legs thrown over his shoulders to allow him access. Her first loud moan came as he began with a long, flat lick from the bottom of her slit to her clitoris. “hey”, he exhaled against her pussy, drawing another sigh from her before continuing, “you need to keep it down, or we’ll get caught.” She replied with a dizzy nod, spreading her legs further apart to give him better access. He chuckled at her and took to her clit with his tongue. Her hands flew to the back of his skull, lightly pressing him further into her.

“do you like this?” Sans asked slyly, loving the hell out of her reactions. He could listen to her all day.

She moaned softly. “Can you…” Her fingernails scratched his skull delicately as she asked, “inside?”

Questioning painted his face. If his attentions now were getting this kind of feedback, what would going inside of her do? Sans had never wanted to know something so badly.

With the utmost care, Sans licked her opening before pressing his tongue into her. “Oh!!” She exclaimed, reflexively grinding her hips into his face. He welcomed it, snaking his prehensile tongue into her sex and letting out a moan of his own. She tasted so damn good, he couldn’t take it. He moved in her, hands gripping her hips, eager to taste as much of her as possible.

She was unraveled, head thrown back and back arched in bliss. A rapid stream of moans slipped from her throat, unable was she to hold them back. Sans buried his face in her pussy, working her just as fervently as possible. “Sanssss…” She called out. He didn’t answer, much too busy in his effort. “Sans!” More urgently this time, she called, and he dove in to her again with enthusiasm he didn’t know he possessed.

When she came, it was hard, with a silent scream arched on her pretty face. Her juices dribbled onto Sans’ tongue, all of which he was keen to swallow. After a moment of drinking her, he sat up straight to observe her; her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat, her chest surging with labored breaths, her mouth agape.

“hey, kiddo, are you okay?” Sans asked with a sweet smile, stroking the skin of her leg. She glanced down at him and motioned with her hand for him to come closer. When he stood over her, face to face, he found an expression full of adoration.

“Yes…” She sat up straight and placed her hands on either side of his skull. With no rush, she pulled his face to hers and molded her lips to his teeth. Sans was surprised, and as such, didn’t move. Instead she took control and opened her lips (to which Sans complied) to knead his tongue with her own. Sans was sure she could taste herself.

He placed his hands at the small of her waist, pulling her body close to him. When she pulled away from him, her breathing was under control, but the blush gracing her cheeks was deep. “Thank you.” She said, full of sincerity.

“well, heh, i think i should be thanking you.” He dipped his face to hers so that she would kiss him again. “i, uh…” Full of uncertainty, he continued, “i want to see you again.”

Her face lit up. “I would love that.” She beamed.


	2. Getting to Know Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first part of a two part-er, for the sake of length. The second part should be up in the next day or so. Thanks for reading! :)

_“The Severe Thunderstorm Warning is expected to last sometime into tomorrow evening. Winds are above-“_ Click. 

The weather forecast hadn’t changed, despite you mentally willing the clouds away for the past hour and a half. Damn it. Today was supposed to be your lunch (could you call it a date?) at a local restaurant with Sans the skeleton.

You snorted out a laugh. The whole premise was ridiculous. People could ask how you two met, and what were you supposed to say? _“Oh, I went in for a massage and he ate me out!”_ Your parents would be proud. 

Still, you couldn’t deny the chemistry the two of you shared. When he left the room during your appointment to let you to undress, you were just beside yourself. This was your masseuse? A cute monster man? The looks he gave you when he came back made you blush. And later, when his fingers lingered just so on your body, you couldn’t help but notice the attraction that he felt toward you. 

A vision of his face between your thighs surfaced in your mind, and your eyelids fluttered shut. He was so gentle and yet so fervent at the same time, something that you had never experienced from a man before. And the way his hands gripped your hips as he tasted you wordlessly expressed his urgency, his need…

You hadn’t noticed your hand caressing the fabric of your underwear until your phone rang and you were thrown back into reality. With a frustrated sigh, you grabbed your phone and unlocked the screen. A message from Sans stared back at you. 

“how about this weather?”

Right, your ruined plans. You typed out a reply: “So much for lunch today.” It was a shame, really. You were already dolled up for the event, with your outfit set out and everything. Another vibration from your phone called your attention. 

“what about dinner?” 

You frowned. The storm was supposed to last until tomorrow, so you were sure it would affect your night. “It might be dangerous to drive.” 

“i know a place with great food. i’ll come pick you up” 

“Where?” 

“my place ;)” His place? You were unsure. Wasn’t it a little soon to go over to his house? You hadn’t even been on a formal date yet; you didn’t know him that well. It was probably a good idea to forego his place and just wait until the weather passed. That seemed like the safer plan. 

Then again, you considered, it wasn’t a very “safe” idea to engage in sexual behavior with a man you just met in somewhat public environment. “What about my place instead?” You typed out. You had a couch for him to sleep on if he ended up getting stuck, and you simply felt much safer at your place. Yeah. Send. 

A few agonizing minutes of you nervously refreshing social media went by before he answered “ok. what time?” 

Your clock read 1:43 pm. “How about 6?” 

“you got it kiddo” 

###### 

Your house was relatively clean, so it didn’t take too much work to make it presentable for Sans. You chose a cute shirt and some leggings- just dressy enough for a casual date. A majority of the time until he arrived were actually spent worrying about how the night would go. 

Where were you two, relationship wise? Physically you surpassed what you supposed you should have in a “usual” relationship, but you didn’t really _know_ anything about him. You were trying to save those conversation topics for the lunch you had planned, to make sure you had plenty to talk about. Would a meeting here be more awkward? 

At almost exactly six, you heard knocking on your door. _“Okay,”_ you thought, standing straight with assumed confidence, “you can do this.” You opened the door. 

“hey there.” Sans waved, looking nearly as tense as you felt. He wore a pair of long grey sweatpants, a plain white shirt, and a blue hoodie. You vaguely wondered if he felt warm in this summer weather. His expression feigned ease, that grin in place like you remembered from the other day. You were sure that you looked just as nervous, but on him it was…pretty enchanting. You didn’t notice that one of his hands was behind his back until he held a small bouquet of flowers out to you and murmured “these, uh, are for you.” 

Flattered, you gave him a warm smile, taking the bouquet from him and reaching forward to wrap him in a one-armed hug. “Thank you, Sans.” Already, being around him seemed less scary and more natural. “Did you find the place okay?” You asked as you ushered him inside. 

“i got a little lost, _tibia_ -nest,” He winked at you, “but i was in the general _radius_.” 

You laughed and nudged him in the arm. “That was just bad.” He followed you into the kitchen as you searched for a vase. The gathering storm clouds outside were making your apartment somewhat dim, and so you also grabbed a few candles to light around the house. It was romantic, you figured, and it smelled nice. 

It was quiet as you filled the vase with water from the kitchen sink. You glanced over your shoulder at Sans, surprised to catch him staring at you. He blushed a soft blue and smiled sheepishly, knowing he got caught. You teased, “You’ve seen it before, mister.” 

He chuckled at that, low and full of some tone you couldn’t put your finger on. The sound made you shiver. After a moment, you turned back to the faucet and supplied “I took some liberties with dinner...” 

“it looks like you’ve already gotten that taken care of?” You faced him to see him gesturing toward two pots on the stove. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s spaghetti. I figured everyone likes spaghetti.” You opened the pot to show him the sauce. He grinned at you, dipping a finger into the sauce (despite your argument of “Don’t, it’s hot!”) and parting his teeth to taste it. You couldn’t help but to stare at how different he was. His eyes focused you as you observed the way his tongue materialized into a transparent, blue organ. It was much longer than a human’s, but, well, you could have guessed that from your massage. Besides his tongue, his teeth were very much shaped like yours, although his canines were much more pronounced and appeared sharper. 

“you’ve seen it before, missus.” He echoed at you with a playful smirk. 

You could play back. “I wasn’t _looking_ at it, Sans.” A shudder travelled through you as he shot you a predatory look. To distract yourself, you pulled away from the proximity between you and Sans to float over to the cabinet. “Would you care for some?” 

“spaghetti is actually one of my favorites. my bro makes it a lot.” 

“Oh, so you have a brother?” You asked. You were eager to learn about Sans. 

“yeah, he’s my younger brother.” Sans stepped next to you, grabbing the ladle you had beside the pot and helping you serve dinner. “he’s an aspiring cook. he actually works at this place down the street, Grillby’s…” 

“I know that place!” You took the full bowls from him and led him toward your living room table, in front of the TV. “I go there sometimes after school. They’ve got great burgers.” 

“and ketchup.” Sans winked when you sat down. “i used to go there a lot while we lived in the underground.” 

In a slightly more somber tone, you asked, “How was the Underground? What was it like living there?” You knew that some monsters were very sensitive about their past in the Underground, and you suddenly felt very rude. What if it brought up some bad feelings for Sans? 

Sans looked out of the window behind your couch. It was raining now, with a few flashes of lightning off in the distance. The thunder was loud. “you know, i think about it a lot.” He placed his empty hand on the back on the couch. “it was dark, and i didn’t even know it. it’s so different here, to see the sun rise. to see stars. real stars, not ones on the roof of the mountain. it’s…different. i do miss it, sometimes.” You laid your hand over his and squeezed gently. He turned from the window back toward you to meet your eyes. “other times…I don’t.” 

Suddenly the gravity in the room shifted, and you felt much heavier. “I’m…glad you’re here.” You spoke softly. His hand moved to allow your fingers to intertwine. 

“i am, too.” 

###### 

Your spaghetti nearly went cold as the two of you talked. There was so much for you to discuss. You talked about his job, your studies, both of your past relationships (well, your past relationships, as Sans’ had been more one night stands), really anything and everything that came up. Any lull in conversation was comfortable and full of exchanged glances and smiles. 

While talking, you had the chance to study his body. His clothes clung to his body as if he had meat to pad them, but you were sure he didn’t. You could tell by his hand- which you were still holding- that he was entirely bone. When he slurped down his spaghetti, it disappeared, even though you were sure you would be able to see it. He noticed your extended ogling and asked “like what you see?” 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but…” You trailed off as you gazed on his body once more. “How are you…solid?” 

He snickered and took your hand, placing it flat against his sternum. To your surprise, your hand met hard bone. The look on your face must have betrayed your shock because he explained, “it’s magic, i told you before.” 

“So if you don’t actually have body mass on your skeleton, how did your tongue…?” 

As if to make a point, he parted his teeth once more, allowing his tongue to hang to the middle of his neck. “i…conjure it.” He explained, and then looked at you with a cocky expression before supplying “ _any_ body part i need.” 

You pushed against his sternum lightheartedly and giggled to yourself. “Is that so?” 

He paused for a moment, half lidded eyes studying you before he quipped, “i guess you could find out, if you wanted to.” 

You weren’t prepared for that answer, but…you did want to. The air around you suddenly felt much more serious as you leaned forward until you could feel his breath on your face. He smelled like the rain outside. He reached up and tenderly took your chin between his fingers, bringing you as close as he could without actually kissing you. Your eyes fell shut. Then you felt flesh between your faces- lips! You took no time in pressing your mouth against his, tender but firm in your intent. He reached behind you, moving his hand from your chin to the back of your neck. You placed your unoccupied hand on his femur. 

You parted your lips to reach his with your tongue as you let out a soft sigh. His lips opened to accommodate you, and his tongue tangled with yours. He was so passionate and yet so controlled as he pulled you closer by your waist, until you were almost sitting in his lap. Your hand relocated to touch along his neck vertebrae, earning little moans from him that pleased you to no end. 

Lightning crashed outside, but it went completely unnoticed. His hands were exploring you at this point, moving from your neck to pulling lightly at your hair. You made the move to straddle his hips, wanting to get closer to his warm body. He was more than happy to oblige, immediately taking to your hips with his hands. The touch felt very familiar, and you moaned at the vivid sensory memories taking hold of you. His grip dragged upward over your body, moving from your hips to your breasts. There he kneaded your breasts gently, getting a loud moan from you as a reward. 

You decided you needed more contact. More friction. You leaned backward to remove your shirt between increasingly hungry kisses, immediately turning your attention toward his hoodie and shirt when you returned. With those rid of, your hand travelled to his clavicle. He groaned quietly, impatiently removing your bra and throwing it with abandon. Bra gone, he instantly pulled you close and pressed his lips to your neck, continuing to work your breasts with his hand. “you’re so…your body…” He murmured as his free hand moved to your ass. His little praises fell on nearly deaf ears as you struggled to comprehend anything but the feeling building between your thighs. His teeth grazed your neck and you let out a sharp gasp, instinctively grinding down onto his pelvis. He retaliated with a growl, and bit into the junction of your neck and shoulder. You let out a small scream of pleasure- 

_Crash!_ Lighting struck your building and all of the lights inside your apartment vanished. The only illumination left was the flicker of the few candles you’d left throughout the house. You and Sans stared at each other, unwillingly separated, panting. 

Lust for the man in front of you clouded your mind, taking over your senses and making your body scream for him. “Come on,” You whispered, carefully peeling yourself from his lap and standing. He followed suit, erection tantalizingly obvious through his sweatpants. You took his hand in yours and led him to your bedroom. 

The door closed behind you with a click. 


	3. Getting to Know Him Intimiately

Only the flicker of a candle on your dresser coated provided any light for you two. You were grateful for the opportunity to see Sans while he caressed your body, his hands roaming you as he pressed you against the wall. His pelvis was pushed against yours, grinding against you, making you feel hotter and hotter. You brought your leg around his hips and his hands caught you, allowing him to rub his clothed erection against your needy sex. Intelligible words flew past your lips in blissful praise. 

“the…noises…you make…” Sans whispered to you while peppering kisses down your neck, “make…me- Oh-“ You gripped his ribs in that moment, giving yourself an anchor so that you could roll your hips against him again, harder. He grabbed your other leg and wrapped it around himself so that only he and the wall were supporting you. 

“Sans,” You moaned breathily, “To the bed.” 

He obliged you immediately, carrying you to the mattress and crawling onto you as he set you down. From this angle, the feeling of his cock grinding into you was almost too much. You pushed him off of you gently. 

Sans was panting, allowing you to sit up and push him onto his back. “what are you doing?” 

“Returning the favor.” Sans’ sweatpants were removed with an eager tug, and then you were face to face with his cock. Besides the illuminating, blue hue, it was quite like a human’s penis, save for a little longer and thicker than you had seen. Decidedly impressed, you took Sans’ head into your mouth to suck gently. His cock in your mouth made you realize just how much you wanted this, and you began to work him by sheathing as much of him as you could in between your lips. 

Sans let out a long, low groan. You couldn’t help but hum with appreciation, inadvertently making him writhe in pleasure. His hands found the back of your head and he tangled his fingers in your hair, making you more keen on mouthing his length. You alternated sucking on his shaft and teasing your tongue at the tip of his head bobbing on him, and teasing his pubic bones with your fingertips. 

While you played on his bones, your opposite hand crept down to your wanting core. You couldn’t help but to massage your clit through your leggings, letting out little moans around Sans. The feeling of needing to be filled was all that was going through your mind, and you had to fight the urge to just sit on Sans right then. 

You didn’t have to wait too long, however, until a blue aura surrounded you and you felt yourself being thrust up into the air. A moment of panic set in before you saw Sans’ face; his left eye was several shades of light blue, yellow, and green, and his hand was poised in the same position you were in. Thinking of the uses his magic could have during sex make you flush harder. 

Slowly, Sans’ hands peeled your leggings from your body, and he threw them onto the floor before freezing. “are you kidding me?” He asked, hooking a finger around the waistband of your royal blue thong. 

You whimpered, the lack ministration from your fingers missed but the new attention from Sans making your head swim. “i saw you….touching yourself…” He drawled, taking the place of your hand between your nether lips, aside your panties. Craving that contact, you moaned loudly and spread your legs. “if you wanted to be _boned_ , you should have said so.” 

In a flash you were on your back again, nestled between your mattress and Sans’ firm body. His invisible lips were on your neck, on your clavicle, anywhere he could reach as he rocked into your panties. 

“Please Sans!” You nearly screamed, “I can’t take it, I want you inside of me!” 

It wasn’t much effort for him to simply rip the panties off of you so that he could rub his head against your slick entrance. Sans braced himself with his elbow at your shoulder, hand on the side of your face. “look at me.” He whispered. 

You were entranced, staring into his affectionate and longing gaze as he effortlessly pushed into you. Your mouth opened in a silent cry, euphoric to finally having Sans inside of you. You both panted, breaths mixing between you. Your hands found his hips and you pulled him toward you, making sure he was as completely in you as he could be. 

With that needy move, Sans pressed his lips to yours once more, pulling out of you just to envelop himself again. He started with a slow, steady pace like that, drawing little mewls from you as you kissed him greedily. In this position you were free to rock your hips back against him, increasing the pressure of each thrust. 

His hot, thick cock inside of you was sending you into complete ecstasy. Sans’ raspy voice rumbled in your ear, “i’m getting close…” As he said that, he used his free hand to apply pressure to your swollen clit once more. You felt yourself drawing closer as well, unable to handle this sturdy pace for much longer. 

Feverishly, Sans soon began to pound into you without abandon. You responded aptly with your own grinding without missing a beat, knowing you were both just about to hit that high- 

Sans hit his orgasm first, giving you a few more shallow pumps before withdrawing his cock and spilling his cum onto your stomach. The mere sight, combined with the sustained pressure on your clit, forced you into your own limit. You clenched hard, letting out a scream of pleasure as you rode the waves of your peak. 

He collapsed onto beside you, a sweaty, winded mess. When you caught your breath yourself, you smiled and craned your neck to give him a lazy kiss. 

“Thank you…” You turned on your side to face him, drinking in his form. His eyes were back to their narrow lights, half lidded and gazing back at you with an expression full of warmth. 

His fingers reached forward and touched your bottom lip, puffy from the passionate kissing. “no…” He said, voice barely above a murmur as he closed his eyes, “thank you. for everything.” 

Another crash of lightning drew your attention outside, where the storm was still going strong, rain almost sideways in its descent. Sans wasn’t going home tonight. “Hey,” You nudged him lightly with your hand. He opened one eye at you, and you continued, “Wanna get breakfast?” 

His eyebrow raised. “breakfast huh?” 

“Yeah, I know this really good place…” was all you were able to say before Sans pulled you close for another concupiscent kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
